Adventure Time with Phin & Ferb
by AgentGoldfish
Summary: When Phineas and Ferb travel to the land of Ooo, hilarity ensues  Hey, that rhymes :D
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, Ferb. This is such a boring day... What should we do? It seems like today, nothing is happening in the entire universe! Wait... THAT'S IT! I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas Flynn said his catchphrase to his green-haired British stepbrother Ferb. "We're gonna make a device to travel to other universes!" Just then, their neighbor Isabella walked in looking as perky as ever.

"Hi Phineas" she said "Whatcha doin'?" she asked in catch phrase format.

"We're making a device to travel to other universes, dimensions, if you will" Phineas replied.

(ONE MONTAGE LATER)

"Well guys, where do you wanna go?" Phineas asked his brother, pet, and friend.

"What are you doing!" Phineas' sister, Candace asked angrily

"We're just gonna go to another dimension. Hmm... Land of Ooo..." Phineas answered, but quickly got distracted by his machine

"Oooohh" Everyone replied, because they just HAD to make that joke

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Well, wanna go to Ooo? It seems like a fun place" he added, watching the preview (Which happens to look exactly like the first part of the AT theme)

"Sure" Isabella replied.

"You're not going there without me! Mom left me in charge!" Candace said

"Did a satellite crash into the house?" Phineas asked

"Well, no, but..." Candace replied

"Then you're not in charge. But you're welcome to come anyway" Phineas shot down his sister's bossiness as he activated the portal and they all went through, including a nervous Perry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent P? Agent P? Where is he, Carl?" Francis Monogram, Perry's boss as an agent, wondered aloud to Carl Karl, his intern.

"I have no idea, sir. I told him it was today, I sent the e-mail, I marked it on his calendar, everything. Maybe he's just running late? You know his owners do amazing stuff everyday. Maybe they needed him today." Carl answered to his boss.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait. And hope." Monogram stated with a bored look on his face.

"And wait... and hope, if we didn't do it yet" Carl said

"Didn't we do this once this summer already?" Monogram asked, meaning for Carl to just shut up.

(At Doof evil Inc)

"I don't know, Norm. I have no idea where Perry the Platypus could be." Doofenshmirtz told his robotic sidekick, Norm.

"Maybe they realized your so horrible at being evil that they decided to make you a minor threat again and reassigned Perry?" Vanessa, Doof's daughter spoke up

"Shut your mouth, Vanessa! I know, I'll check the Platytracker 9000!" Doof said picking up a small device "Huh, it says Perry is in another dimension called "The Land of Ooo..." Well, I guess we're taking the dimensional transporter!

"Yay, road trip :)" Norm said

"Ugh, road trip..." Vanessa said as they went through the dimensional transporter.

"Wow, it's cold here... Where are we?" Doof said as he walked over to a sign "Welcome to Scenic Ice Kingdom" Doof read out loud "Ice kingdom?"

"Yes Ice Kingdom!" The Ice King, an old creepy man with a shaggy beard and a habit for capturing princesses said as he flew down towards Doof "I am the Ice King, the king of ice! And I know who you are! You're a BIIIIIIIIIIIG NEEEEEEERD!"

"I am not a big nerd! YOU are!" Doof insulted the Ice King

Hmm... you seem like the villain type... Come into the Ice Castle with me!" Ice King said to Doof


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, this place is so interesting" Phineas said walking in on Finn's battle with the Science Cat and Shark

"Hey, who are you?" Finn asked, dodging Shark's attack

"I'm Phineas, this is Ferb, Perry, Isabella, and Candace" Phineas replied "You need some help?"

"Ah, no, this is fun. These guys appear daily at 4:00. I chop their heads off then they grow 'em back and fight me again the next day!" Finn explained "I'm Finn, by the way" Just then, Finn chopped off the head of Science Cat, followed by Shark soon after. "There we go. Done! Anyway, come on into the Tree Fort and we can talk and stuff. What's up with the shape of your head, Phineas? Ooh, sorry. It was just on my mind and.."

"Oh, it's fine. I get asked that a lot. It's just the way I was born. I accept it, and my friends and family do, too" Phineas replied

"Huh... My name is Finn and yours is Phin-eas. That's very similar. Huh... my name could be short for Finneas!" Finn wondered aloud "Well, my best friend Jake should be back any minute. We should go see what Bubblegum's up to as well. And I'm SURE the Ice King is doing something sinister!" At that time, Jake rode back on his bike with his viola in the basket, and Goldfish jumped through the portal. They collided.

"Hey! What is up with that! Why is a yellow dog riding a bike with a viola in the basket? That's odd... AND TOTALLY FLIPPIN AWESOME!" Goldfish wondered

"And why is a human boy wondering about me riding a bike with a viola? Anyway, the answer is I was just with my girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn." Jake responded

"And he can TALK! THAT IS RAD~!" Goldfish exclaimed

"Who are you anyway?" Jake asked

"I'm Goldfish Darkskull. And who are you might I ask?" Goldfish answered

"I'm Jake the Dog and I live here in the Tree Fort. Why are YOU here?" Jake answer-asked

"I simply followed Phin and Ferb" Goldfish responded

"I don't know who Ferb is, but why were you following my best friend!" Jake asked

"Phineas is your best friend?' Goldfish wondered

"Phineas? I was talking about Finn the Human!" Jake said

"Finn the - Phineas IS human. Wait... maybe Phin and Finn are seperate people?" Goldfish asked

"Slamacow, there's more than one Finn in the Land of Ooo? That is MATHEMATICAL!" Jake exclaimed "Well, I'm gonna go into the Tree Fort, wanna come in for some Orange Juice?"

"Do you have lemonade? Or soda?" Goldfish asked

"We have lemonade flavored soda." Jake answered

"That is MATHEMATICAL! I picked up some Ooo lingoo!" Goldfish rhymed.

"Ooh, you too like to speak in rhym...oo...s" Jake excitedly exclaimed as they walked into the Tree Fort as Finn and Phin were discussing relatively normal things that were strange in Danville and vice versa.

"Oh, there you are, Jake" Finn said


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, it's f-f-freez-zing in h-here!" Vanessa stuttered

"I'm perfectly warm. I have an internal heating unit!" Norm replied

"Whatever." Vanessa annoyedly replied.

"DON'T SAY WHATEVER TO THE PAIN ROBOT!" Norm exclaimed, wielding a whip. Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz, and Ice King just stared.

"Okay, so here's the plan, Dr. Doofy..." Ice King started

"Stop calling me Dr. Doofy!" Dr. Doofy, I mean Doofenshmirtz yelled

"I'm sorry, I just... it just sounds cute! I'm gonna name one of my penguins Dr. Doofy ^-^" Ice King stated

"Whatever, just go on with the plan" Doofenshmirtz gestured for ice King to go on.

"Oh, right. You and I are gonna go to another kingdom..." Ice King Started

"Yeah, yeah!" Doofenshmirtz couldn't wait for him to finish

"Capture a princess..."

"And!"

"And force her to marry me!"

"...Wow, that's stupid." Doofenshmirtz said "Maybe we could work together and create an -inator..."

"Yes?" Ice King wondered what was next

"Create some mortal terror..."

"And?"

"And take over, the entire, TRI-KINGDOM AREA!"

"Can I marry the princesses of the kingdoms?"

"Yes, sure, whatever you want." Doof didn't care what happened to the Princesses. Vanessa was bored and cold, and decided to just leave. She wandered away. Far away. She was wondering how far she was from the Ice Kingdom, but then saw a vampire floating above her. She yelled at her.

"Huh?" Marceline, the vampire queen, looked down, wondering who yelled at her.

"Who are you?" Vanessa asked

"I'm Marceline, the vampire queen. Who are you... and why do you sound... so... familiar?"

"I'm Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, and you sound familiar too... hmmm..."

"Hmmmmm..." they both said simultaneously, wondering where they heard eachother's respective voices before.

(back at the tree fort)

Goldfish was enjoying his lemonade soda while they were all heading towards the Candy Kingdom.

"ICE KING! SOME EVIL PHARMACIST I'VE NEVER MET! AAAAAHHHH!" Princess Bubblegum screamed at Doofenshmirtz as he and Ice King captured her.

"Gasp! I have to save the princess!" Finn gasped. He had to save the princess.


End file.
